


Beyond the Illusion

by Anoel



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reality isn't what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Um...my first public fanfic. I really was not meaning to write anything but then I came up with this idea, got bored at work and was inspired reading WL fanfic. So here it is. My apologies if it isn't that great.

Greg looked through his glasses again. Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? There, in front of the entire Whose Line is it Anyway audience, was Ryan and Colin kissing. Not a stage kiss, no, but _real_ with tongue and groping and god, did they have any idea what they were doing? Greg took off his glasses and squinted at them again. Now they weren't kissing at all but just doing Greatest Hits. Although on closer inspection, he squinted again, there was a fair amount of looking lovingly at each other, smiles and little touches. But not a kiss, most definitely. He must have been imagining things. He rubbed his glasses clean and put them on again, looking in Colin and Ryan's direction.

They were not kissing anymore but actually taking each other's shirts off and pulling each other onto the ground. Greg couldn't believe his eyes. He felt he had unknowingly stepped into a gay porn movie or something. And it was only getting more heated with Ryan's hand slowly creeping down to Colin's belt-

"That's the game, 100 points to all," Drew exclaimed and abruptly Ryan and Colin jumped up and went back to their seats.

Greg blinked. What was going on with him? These glasses or the games or the late nights were messing with his head because this was not making any sense. He glanced back over to Ryan and Colin and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull to see them reaching over and kissing, slowly and deeply as their hands caressed each other's faces. He looked down and closed his eyes, hoping to erase this dream or fantasy or whatever it was but looking back, nothing had changed. Greg quickly whipped off his glasses and looked again. Now he knew something was wrong because all he saw were Ryan and Colin talking to each other and looking into each other's eyes, patting a leg, a shoulder but nothing more than that. He glanced around at the audience and Drew and Wayne but they were acting like normal, like there was nothing wrong.

Greg sighed and put his glasses back on. He would just have to avoid looking at Ryan and Colin as much as he could and go see his psychiatrist to see what the fuck was wrong with him.

After the show, Greg went to his private bathroom and washed his glasses as well as he could. He headed to Ryan's place, hoping to find some sort of the clue in this crazy situation. Loud music was heard from the room and his banging knocks went unheard so with a shrug he pushed the unlocked door open.

The sight that greeted him mirrored the previous Greatest Hits scene that he had witnessed. Ryan kissed Colin desperately, horizontally on the couch, obviously headed for some serious foreplay. Greg shook his head, _how much more of this craziness can I take in one day? _ he thought. But he took off his glasses in resignation and looked back at the scene only to see...exactly what he saw before. They continued to kiss, unaware of his presence entirely. By that time he had seen enough and quietly (not that they would have noticed) left the room.

Greg supposed it was all obvious now. He had finally seen the last piece of the puzzle. The glasses helped him see clearly through the illusion into the truth of Ryan and Colin. That every look was a caress, every touch was a kiss and every smile was a secret sign that their love would last a lifetime.


End file.
